Don't cry for me
by angelchick1
Summary: When a tragic event takes place to one person, they need everyone to be there for them but when you are trying to immpress someone is it always possible to be yourself!!!
1. Average looking morning

It's Friday morning at the Camden house

It's Friday morning at the Camden house. Simon is really exited because Deena is coming to visit him that night. Lucy has a date with Mike. Ruthie is going over to her friends house for a sleep over. Matt has to study for a exam. Eric and Annie are having the neighbors over for supper. Eric and Ruthie and sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Annie walks down stairs. Annie: If you or the kids need me I won't be home in the morning because I have to go and get some groceries.  
Eric: O.K.  
Annie: Ruthie did you finish your home work last night.  
Ruthie: Yup.  
Then Lucy and Simon come down the stairs yelling at each other. Annie: What's the problem now.  
Lucy: Someone is obbsessed with blasting their music.  
Annie: Simon you should mabey just turn it down a little.  
Simon: Mom I don't put it that loud. Lucy just has sensitive ears.


	2. Learning the news

later on that day at 12:00pm******************************************

later on that day at 12:00pm******************************************  
Lucy see's Simon eating and talking with his friends in the cafateiria. She walks up to him quickly.  
Lucy: Simon come here for a minute.  
Simon: Not now Luce.  
Lucy: Simon we have to go to the office.  
Simon: Just wait a minute Lucy.  
Lucy: Simon, It's about Mom.  
Simon leans over to his friends.  
Simon: I'll be back in two minutes.  
The two walk out of the cafateria.  
Simon: So whats wrong.  
Lucy: I don't know. The secratary just came and told me that the principal wanted to see us and it had to do with mom.  
Simon gave her a worried expretion. They walked to that office and the secratary told them to just go into the office.  
Pirncipal: Have a seat you two. ( he said this pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk.  
Simon: So could we please hurry up I have to get back to my friends.  
Principal: Simon, I am sorry but you won't be going back to your friends today.  
Lucy: Simon what did you do to get into troble?  
Principal: Lucy neither will you.  
The principal paused for a minute then said.  
Principal: Your mother was in a car accident.  
Lucy looked at Simon and Simon saw tears in her eyes.  
Simon: Don't worry Luce, she probly just needs stitches or something like that.  
Principal gave him a look that said more then that.  
Simon: Or mabey just a broken arm or leg.  
The next look the prinipal gave him said that it was bad.  
Simon put his face for a minute ( he wasn't crying he just needed a few seconds alone and he knew that it was the only way he was going to get it) and then lifted his face up.  
Simon: Where do we go from here?  
The principal lifted his keys off his desk and jingeled them.  
Principal: I'll drive you. The three climbed into the principal's car but no one said a word. When they got to the hospital Lucy and Simon let themselves out of the principal's car. Principal: Do you want me to go in with you?  
Simon: No it's o.k. we'll go by our selves. Thanx for the ride.


	3. Don't cry

When Simon and Lucy walked into the hospital they saw Matt waiting for them

When Simon and Lucy walked into the hospital they saw Matt waiting for them. Simon: How did you find out what happened?  
Matt: Dad called me during lunch and went and got Ruthie at school. Simon: How bad is she?  
Matt: We've got to pray. Matt showed them to their room. Simon and Lucy started to walk in but before Simon could fully enter Matt grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. Simon looked at him questioningly.  
Matt: Don't you dare cry or act worried in front of Mom, Dad, Lucy or Ruthie or anyone else.  
Matt paused for a second and then said.  
Matt: If they see us guys like that they will get really worried and then mom's spirets could get broken.  
Simon then freed himself from Matt and walked into the room.  
When Simon walked into the room he saw Lucy and his dad on either side of his mom's bed and Ruthie sitting on the end of the bed telling her about her day. To him his mom looked very pale. And to him that ment she had lost alot of blood.  
They all hung aroud the hospital either in Annies room or in the chairs outside the room.


	4. Party Time

About 5 minutes to 7:00 Simon remembered that Deena was coming to visit that evening

About 5 minutes to 7:00 Simon remembered that Deena was coming to visit that evening. Simon walked up to his dad and said.  
Simon: Dad I have got to go Deena is coming tonight and she will be at the house any minute. We will get something to eat and then come back here.   
  
Eric: Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?  
  
Simon: No I'll just walk.  
  
Eric: O.K. Bye.  
  
Simon left and ran the whole way to the house. When he got their he saw Deena standing on the front porch waiting for him.  
  
Deena: Simon where were you.  
  
Simon: At the hospital.  
  
Deena: Simon why what's wrong.  
  
Simon: My mom got in a car accedent.  
  
Deena: We should get back their right away then.  
  
Simon: No we should eat something first. I have not ate since breakfast.  
  
Deena: O.K. But we can go back their right after that.  
  
They walked into the house and fixed themselves penutbutter and jelly sandwiches. The phone rang and Simon went to answer it.  
  
Simon: Hello.  
  
Eric: Simon it's Dad look your mom's not doin to good you guys should get back here quick.  
  
Simon: Okay bye.  
  
Simon hung up the phone.  
  
Deena: Who was that?  
  
Simon: Wrong number. (he lied)  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang again.   
  
Simon: Hello.  
  
Nick: Hey Simon Brian's throwing a party tonight wanna go?  
  
Simon: Well Deena is here visiting but sure we will come.  
  
Nick: Okay se ya there.  
  
Simon hung up the phone.  
  
Deena: Not another wrong number again right?  
  
Simon: No that was Nick, a friend of mine, wanna go to a party tonight.  
  
Deena: Sure but if your mom is in the hospital wouldn't you rather go there.  
  
Simon: Ya but the docter's gave her some pills to help her sleep so she won't be up till like 2 am. (he lied)  
  
Deena: Okay then lets go.  
  
They cleaned up there supper dishes and then left. They decided they would walk since they had no other way of getting their.  
  
meanwhile*************************************************************  
Eric is still at the hospital worried.   
  
Eric: Where is Simon he should have been here an hour ago.  
  
Matt: I don't know mabey Deeena and he decided to stop by the gift store before coming back up.  
  
Eric: For an hour.  
  
Matt: I don't know. I'll go and see if I can find him.  
  
Ruthie: Dad is Simon lost.  
  
Eric: No honey he and Deena are in the gift shop.  
  
Ruthie: Can I go too.  
  
Eric: No you stay here.  
  
meanwhile*************************************************************  
  
It is now 2:00 am. And Simon and Deena are still at the party.  
  
Deena: Simon what time is it?  
  
Simon: I don't know.  
  
Simon looks at his watch.  
  
Simon: 2:00 am.  
  
Deena: What? I very much doubt that you are supposed to be out past 11:00 am.  
  
Simon: Sorry I guess I just lost track of time. (he lied)  
  
Deena: We should go now.  
  
Simon: Ya just give me ten minutes to say goodbye to everyone.  
  
Deena: O.K.


	5. A short time to live

A few minutes later Brian walks up to Simon

A few minutes later Brian walks up to Simon.  
  
Nick: Your dad's on the phone, and he sounds upset.  
  
Simon takes the phone without replying to Nick.  
  
Simon: Hello.  
  
Eric: Hello Simon what are you doing.  
  
Simon: Dad I am out so late and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was.  
  
Eric: Simon It's more then that. They don't know if... your mother will last another half an hour.  
  
Simon: I'll be their as fast as you can.  
  
Simon nearly dropped the phone as he handed it back to Nick. He then dashed out the door without even looking at Deena. As he walked out he had tears streaming down his face.

Simon ran off into the park not knowing that Deena was right behind him. Eventually he was out of breath and collapsed to the ground sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
Deena: Calm down Simon. What happened?  
  
Simon: They don't think my mom is going to live another half a hour.  
  
Deena: O Simon. Why didn't you tell me it was this serious?  
  
Simon: Matt told me not to look worried or cry in front of anyone. I knew I could never hold back my worries when I was with her so I couldn't stay around.  
  
Deena: Do you want to go now.  
  
Simon nodded his head and they walked to the hospital.  
  
When they walked into the hospital Simon saw his father standing there with tears in his eyes. Eric went and gave Simon a hug and then said.


	6. A Speicial Bond

A few minutes later Brian walks up to Simon

A few minutes later Brian walks up to Simon.  
  
Nick: Your dad's on the phone, and he sounds upset.  
  
Simon takes the phone without replying to Nick.  
  
Simon: Hello.  
  
Eric: Hello Simon what are you doing.  
  
Simon: Dad I am out so late and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was.  
  
Eric: Simon It's more then that. They don't know if... your mother will last another half an hour.  
  
Simon: I'll be their as fast as you can.  
  
Simon nearly dropped the phone as he handed it back to Nick. He then dashed out the door without even looking at Deena. As he walked out he had tears streaming down his face.

Simon ran off into the park not knowing that Deena was right behind him. Eventually he was out of breath and collapsed to the ground sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
Deena: Calm down Simon. What happened?  
  
Simon: They don't think my mom is going to live another half a hour.  
  
Deena: O Simon. Why didn't you tell me it was this serious?  
  
Simon: Matt told me not to look worried or cry in front of anyone. I knew I could never hold back my worries when I was with her so I couldn't stay around.  
  
Deena: Do you want to go now.  
  
Simon nodded his head and they walked to the hospital.  
  
When they walked into the hospital Simon saw his father standing there with tears in his eyes. Eric went and gave Simon a hug and then said.


	7. Conclusion

Conclusion**************************************************************

Conclusion************************************************************** 

Annie had a collapsed lung as well as many other severe injury's but managed to live because of a special bond!!!

Please review this story

Thanx


End file.
